


Never Let An Enchantress Give You A Wedding Present

by Prose_By_Rose



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prose_By_Rose/pseuds/Prose_By_Rose
Summary: “Gaston!” the enchantress says, “For your cruelty and your conceit, I place upon you a curse that may only be broken by true love. From this day forth, you will take the shape of a terrible beast, until the time that—”LeFou burst into the room.“Gaston, I love you!” LeFou says.“Oh for — I haven’t even turned him into a beast yet,” the enchantress complains.





	Never Let An Enchantress Give You A Wedding Present

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a cursed!Gaston fic, but ran into the problem that LeFou’s love would just immediately break the curse. And then realized… SHIT, THAT SHOULD BE THE PLOT.

“Prince Adam, and your wife Belle, I bring you a wedding present!” Agethe, the enchantress, exclaims.

The wedding had commenced not two hours earlier, and by now the entire wedding party and guests were in the large ballroom, celebrating and wishing the happy couple many blessings. But now the many guests quieted, uneasy among such a powerful enchantress.

Agethe threw a body on the floor. It was the body of a tall man wearing a familiar red shirt. He groaned when he came in contact with the floor.

“Gaston!” Belle gasped, “He’s alive?”

“Magic can revive the dead, as you and your husband already well know,” Agethe said.

Belle did know this. She had felt Adam stop breathing before Agethe had reversed the curse. Agethe had not just simply healed the Beast and turned him back into a man, she had brought him back to life.

“So, for a wedding present, you brought the man that killed me back to life,” Prince Adam says drily, “How can I ever repay you.”

“I would think you yourself would know the value of a second chance,” Agethe said quietly, “Besides, will it not be entertaining to watch someone else deal with the curse?”

“Fair enough,” Adam said, then turned to Belle, “Don’t you think he’d look rather fetching with horns and covered in fur?” Belle gave her husband a reproachful look that was undermined by the smile on her own face.

Gaston struggled to his feet, groaning in pain and looking around with some confusion.

“Gaston!” Agethe proclaimed in a booming voice, a bright light shining from her body, “For your cruelty and your conceit, I place upon you a curse that may only be broken by true love. From this day forth, you will take the shape of a terrible beast, until the time that—”

Footsteps sounded just outside the ballroom, then one of the side doors burst open as LeFou came hurrying in with a heap of presents on his arms.

“I nearly forgot,” LeFou said, oblivious to the scene around him and the glowing enchantress, “There are still more wedding presents in the parlor, I’ll just put them over here. Mayyyybe you should have invited fewer guests, I’m just saying it's a lot of presents. Which, yes, good, except it means a lot of thank-you cards, and I don’t know about you, but I can never remember who gives me what and—GASTON!!”

LeFou drops the stack of presents in shock.

“LeFou,” Gaston says quietly, unsure of how his friend will greet him after the terrible way he treated him during the battle in the castle.

LeFou runs over to Gaston and throws his arms around him, nearly tripping over the dropped presents.

“I thought you were dead!” LeFou says, hugging Gaston tightly. Gaston pats LeFou's arm with a stunned look on his face.

“Don’t ever die again! It was very unpleasant,” LeFou rambles, still holding onto Gaston with all his might, “I missed you, your smile, the way you smirk, how you talk to yourself in the mirror—”

“I don't talk to myself when looking in the mirror, it’s… just expressing admiration. It’s perfectly normal,” Gaston protests.

“—and I'm in love with you,” LeFou continues.

“Oh for — I haven’t even turned him into a beast yet,” Agethe complains.

“You… are?” Gaston says in wonder, "I didn't know, I never thought to hope..."

“That doesn't count!” Adam protests, “Gaston has to love him back!”

Belle looks over to where Gaston and LeFou are now passionately kissing, Gaston’s hands buried in LeFou's hair and plundering LeFou's mouth.

“I think that counts,” Belle says amused.

Gaston picks LeFou up in his arms bridal-style and rests his forehead against LeFou's, looking deeply into his eyes.

“I am weary and need a place to stay, do you have a bedroom I can borrow?” Gaston says to Prince Adam and Belle, never taking his eyes off LeFou.

“No! You shot me!” Prince Adam says.

“Isn’t not letting someone stay in the castle what got you cursed in the first place?” Belle quietly reminds Adam.

“Fine,” Adam says resigned, “East wing, there’s plenty of open suites, just—never remind me any of this happened.”

“I want you to love me so hard that I won’t be able to walk for a week,” LeFou says urgently to Gaston.

“I DIDN’T NEED TO HEAR THAT,” Prince Adam says.

Gaston swiftly walks out of the ballroom, carrying LeFou in his arms as if he weighed no more than a feather.

“Can you believe—he just,” Adam says. Belle tucked her arm around her husband’s waist.

“You know,” Belle whispers into Adam’s ear, “we have our own wedding night to attend to.” _That_ got Adam’s attention.

“Right, best be going, to the West Wing, far away from… anyways,” Adam stammers, gazing lovestruck at Belle.

Belle guides her new husband out of the ballroom to whistles and cheers from the guests.

"He didn't even get turned into a beast," Adam grumbles to himself.

Right before they exit the room, Adam turns around and points a finger at Agethe.

“Worst wedding present ever!” Adam shouts at Agethe.

**Author's Note:**

> LeFou loves Gaston so hard the curse never stood a chance


End file.
